mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Molly
|gifts=y }} She is the eldest of Mars' and Carol's three daughters, and her little sisters are Polly and Dolly. She is a student at Portia School. She loves jam and looks up to how her mother sews her clothes. She wants to be a seamstress when she grows up. Background The eldest daughter of Mars and Carol, Molly loves to have fun. She wants to leave Portia and live in Atara one day. She takes care of her little sister and is often seen bossing around the other kids of Portia. Personal Life Molly was born on Spring of Day 25 and is the eldest daughter of Mars and Carol. She is one of Lucy's students of the Portia School. When she's older, Molly wishes to leave Portia and live in Atara. While she loves to have fun, she often bosses around the other kids of Portia. Dolly often sticks around with her, even sitting next to her at school. Unlike her sister Polly who wants to restore relics from the past, Molly dislikes relics and prefers to not see one. Physical Appearance Molly wears a sleeveless yellow blouse and a pink skirt, white and pink striped stockings, and pink shoes. She wears her hair in two braids with a ribbon and beads. Related Characters lives with Mars, her father; Carol, her mother; and Dolly and Polly, her younger sisters. Her teacher at school is Lucy. }} | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|^|-|v|-|-|. |_ | Carol| | Mars| | Dolly| | Polly|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Lucy is not a part of 's relationships network. Schedule On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires Molly will place the Blonde Doll of the Fluffy Rabbit in her room if she receives it when desired. |Buddy= |Friend= }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dine Despite being ineligible for play dates, has food preferences found in the game's data. Her food preferences are: *Likes Sweet Food *Dislikes Bitter Food and Meat |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |f1= }} Gallery Molly.jpg ru:Молли Category:Characters